


my phone's predictive text wrote a fanfic

by crawly



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawly/pseuds/crawly
Summary: Since I've been roleplaying more lately, my phone's predictive text is slowly getting used to it and suggests me whole stories. So I decided to let you in on the fun.
Relationships: Crowley/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	my phone's predictive text wrote a fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley and Satan meet an old man, who turns out to be the God od the Arts. They realise something about each other...

"Oh no, I never thought of it as a friendship thing, I just don't want to fight with you." Crowley said after turning into a human being.

He closed the book and made himself comfortable somewhere nobody would spot him. He was very much excited about it and it was a thing he didn't like about himself. And while he was reading his book, he was just confused about the balance of his life. He said that he was really sad and he was the only one who could have been in the forest.

"Well, you are interested in staying with me?" he asked, Dramatic and Extra.  
He said nothing to him about the enjoyment of the world and his life. He was probably just nice because of the arrangement. Nothing was ever done in the world of his life and his life was not a good thing to do.  
Satan pays Crowley a visit to the sea and the thing is that we looked at the Pipe and raised his eyebrows.

"I am not sure if I'll be able to do this." he said and kissed him once. He was very funny.

"Oh wow, I was surprised how much I liked the way you think." Crowley replied.

They sat in silence for a few seconds and then went to their car. They had a good time and they were just as much of a problem as they had been laying around.

"Ouch," Crowley said after turning to the ground, trying to buy himself more time, "I guess we have to do a lot of work on the internet."

Crowley took his hand and lead him to an old tree that was in the midst of a long story.

The shock numbed his pain.   
An old man was sitting on the ground and he was the God of the Arts.   
He had been in Spain for a long time and felt like a bad person for leaving Aziraphale alone.   
Crowley looked like he believed that he was sorry.

"Well I guess you have to be a little more desperate." Crowley said, looking for an opportunity to be a part of the word of God.

"I am so glad to hear that you are doing well." the old man said to him. He miracled the things he did and then lost his mind to the fact that he was really sad.

Crowley and Satan were not to be gay or anything but that did not mean that they were not in a loving relationship with the other.   
They used to be scared of the world, but they were not too scared to be in a loving relationship. They had each other now.


End file.
